O que será que será?
by tah-crowley
Summary: O que será que será que nem os avisos irão evitar? Cass não sabe muito bem como é ser 'humano', mas agora que ele vive tanto tempo entre/com eles, será que ele vai se adaptar? E mais, a descoberta de um desejo...
1. Eu sou assexual?

O que será que será?

_O que será que será que todos os avisos não vão evitar..._

- Sério, man. – disse Dean, derrubando o antebraço sobre a mesa. – Anjos são assexuais, é?

- Assexuais?

- Sim, assexuais. – falou, emendando uma explicação ao perceber a confusão do anjo. – Homens que não fazem...não fazem sexo.

- Existem pessoas assim? – perguntou Castiel, inclinando a cabeça de lado; curioso. – Não sabia...quer dizer, existia Jesus...

- Não conheço nenhum Jesus. – Castiel fez uma careta de indignação, e Dean completou. – Nenhum desse século, pelo menos.

- Então... – disse Castiel um pouco desconfortável. – Cadê o Sam?

- Não sei, acho que foi comprar comida... - respondeu displicente, perdendo o olhar em um ponto distante da paisagem, pela janela.

Os dois fizeram silêncio, Dean parecia dormir de olhos abertos, olhos vidrados como se sonhasse, como se tivesse passando por uma cena deveras impactante, mas nenhum barulho podia ser ouvido - além da respiração dos dois:

- Dean...

- Hm..?

- Eu não sei se sou assexual.

Dean virou o rosto pra ele devagar, piscou durante um tempo e, por fim, mordeu o lábio:

- Bom, não importa. Qualquer coisa, a gente tenta um cabaré novo. – sorriu ao imaginar e pensar na peça Cabaret, e tomou de sua cerveja, que se achava em cima da mesa.

- Dean...

- Você nunca falou tanto como agora, ein?

Castiel fez uma careta, crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho, logo depois cruzou os braços, virando o rosto, disse finalmente:

- Ok...

- Castiel, não seja criança!

-...

Dean virou os olhos e depois se virou de frente para Cass, mas ele já tinha desaparecido:

- Dammed!


	2. Quer sair?

Cas passeava por um bosque com a questão na cabeça: "Será que anjos também se relacionam como humanos? Será possível sentir exatamente o que eles sentiam um pelos outros?"

Coçou a cabeça distraidamente, sabia que era um anjo, mas na verdade começava a perceber que não estava mais entre anjos, não na maior parte do tempo; vivia as relações humanas e as coisas humanas: e agora tinha questões a responder.

Ele estava caminhando sem perceber os dedos apontados de crianças pra ele; ele andava, andava, esbarrava nas pessoas e nem percebia, estava tão absorto que ao sentir um esbarrão realmente forte, não sabia aonde estava o objeto que lhe havia atingido:

- Oi? Oi? Alguém está ai?

- Hey...- uma linda jovem loura de franja e óculos lhe acenou do chão, sorrindo sem graça. – Você fala que nem um bombeiro... – disse, segurando as mãos no solo pra se levantar.

Ele riu, não sabia o porquê da comparação, certamente nunca tinha visto um bombeiro em ação e o que eles diziam nos filmes:

- Poderia me ajudar? – terminou a moça, um pouco rispidamente e ele a ajudou a levantar. – Qual seu nome? – disse ajeitando a franja.

- Ah, meu nome é Castiel. – disse ele dando um sorriso formal e oferecendo-lhe a mão.

- Deixa disso, vem cá. – e o puxou num abraço, dando-lhe dois beijos; um em cada bochecha, foi ai que alguma coisa dentro dele ficou quente.

- Você está passando mal? – ele perguntou preocupado, depois dela solta-lo.

- Não, por quê? Você está? – disse meio incrédula.

- Um calorzinho...

Ela riu, ele devia ser inexperiente nessas coisas de mulheres em sua opinião, então resolveu chamá-lo pra sair:

- Você que me encontrar mais a noite? – indagou, falando direitinho para não fazê-lo entender errado, já que ele parecia meio ingênuo.

- Ah, eu...

- Não aceito um 'não', seria falta de educação... - disse ela maldosa, mas ele não percebeu.

- Ah, ok. Eu...

- Então ta, Avenida 5, número 43, às 19:00. Até mais. – e deu mais dois beijos nele, deixando ele desconsertado no meio da rua.

Dean estava cochilando em uma poltrona com um livro aberto sobre o abdômen, quando as asas do anjo o acordaram e ele resmungou, passando as mãos no rosto:

- O que...você...quer? - perguntou pausadamente, alisando os dedos nas bochechas.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...- disse ele meio chateado.

- Tá, ta...- coçou os olhos e jogou o livro que caia pelas pernas na poltrona. – Fale tudo! – sorriu cinicamente, sentando numa das camas do motel.

- Eu vou encontrar com uma garota...

- Vai?

- Vou, mas o que eu quero dizer...

- Desde quando você pede pra sair com garotas? – indagou Dean, um pouco atordoado. Por mais que estivesse a fim de fazer o amigo conhecer garotas, não estava pronto para vê-lo agindo por trás das suas costas.

- Ela que me chamou. – falou Cas indignado, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Aonde você estava? – levantou Dean, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- No bosque. – Cas levantou as palmas da mão, sem entender. – Eu...Eu não ia chamá-la. Eu nem a conheço...

- Tem certeza que não é uma cilada?

- Por que seria?

- Porque você é um anjo?

- Não existe criaturas que possam me matar assim...fácil..

- Tá, como ela é?

Cas visualizou o horizonte por um momento, não sabia o que deixava suas entranhas ligeiramente engraçadas:

- Ela é...acho que é linda. – disse sorrindo sem entender o que dizia.

- Linda? – Dean estava ficando nervoso, não sabia o porquê, não podia ser ciúmes. Não existiam motivos para Dean ter ciúmes de amigos, ainda mais de Cas; Cas era um anjo, era distante no final das contas, pelo menos era o que achava no final de cada dia que convivia com ele.

- É, linda. Não é assim que vocês chamam alguém que dá vontade de ficar perto?

- Nem sempre. – falou rapidamente, com olhar inquisidor e concluiu. – Eu vou com você.

- Como você vai comigo?

- Indo com você, oras. – disse Dean, não se reconhecendo e tendo pensamentos estranhos. Mas dando a justificativa em voz alta: - Você precisa de cobertura se for uma cilada.

Cas não gostou muito disso, mas assentiu com a cabeça e pediu a Dean: Não interfira se não for estritamente necessário.


	3. O piscar de Láquesis

- Dean, você acha isso necessário? – indagou Cas, tentando arrumar a gravata borboleta que o amigo insistiu que ele vestisse.

- Olha, Cas, eu só estava tentando ajudar... – disse, levantando as mãos, cinicamente.

- Ok, ok. Afrouxa isso, por favor... – consternado, soltou a gravata e se virou pro amigo.

Dean o olhou, segurando uma risada e tirou a gravata rapidamente, sorrindo pra ele, batendo levemente as mãos no peito do outro, com uma certa ansiedade:

- Mas...

- É, não precisa, não. Assim você já ta bom...- mordeu os lábios e segurando nas bochechas do anjo, apertando-as, disse: - Vai lá, garotão. Arrasa o quarteirão! - e bateu na bunda do anjo, quando este havia se virado para olhar o lugar em que iria.

- Dean! Que isso? Isso dói...- disse, indignado, com uma expressão de um pouco de espanto; Dean segurou a risada e disse simplesmente:

- Dá sorte. – e deu de ombros.

- Tá...- disse ele, dando um tapinha nos ombros do loiro e atravessou a rua.

- CAS!

Dois carros pararam quase em cima do moreno, que nada percebeu, enquanto Dean se desculpava com os motoristas:

- Ele é novo na cidade...Me desculpa...- disse dando a palma das mãos para os carros, sorrindo sem graça, passando pelos carros pra falar com Cas antes que ele entrasse no restaurante.

- Manda ele esperar, que aqui não existe preferência!

- É, vai se fuder, viu...

Dean ignorou, sabia o quanto as pessoas podiam ser idiotas, e deixara de se preocupar com a falta de educação e reconhecimento da parte delas há muito tempo; era perda de tempo se preocupar com essas coisas inúteis:

- Cas, ta maluco? Calma, você tem que entender que aqui existem algumas regras...

- Calma, Dean. – olhou o moreno com aqueles olhos inocentes de sempre, fazendo Dean suspirar e se acalmar. – Eu não sabia. Mas enfim...o que você quer?

- Lembre-se do que eu disse. Nada de que você é um anjo, você é um...deixa eu ver...

- Mas você não disse que em relacionamentos a gente deve ser sincero?

- Eu disse, mas...

- Então.

Dean apertou os punhos com o rosto baixo e os olhos fechados:

- Por favor, ouve. – disse ele respirando fundo. – Nesse caso não dá pra ser, talvez algum dia, se você...ficar com ela... pra sempre... – e enrugou o cenho, mas completou. – Enfim, fale que você é um advogado, não, isso ela não vai acreditar. Você é um veterinário, isso, isso. Combina com você. – falou, sorrindo, apontando os indicadores pro moreno que sorriu sem entender o que aquilo tudo significava, e passando as mãos nos braços do moreno, Dean disse. – Vai dar certo, ou eu mato ela.

- Não vai ser preciso... – disse o anjo, segurando um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos. Quer dizer, vai; eu vou ficar no carro.

Cas entrou no restaurante e foi de encontro à loura que se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Dean achou-a bonita, mas se sentiu desconfortável; não era legal ficar de vela, mas ele fizera questão de ir, pra ajudar seu amigo caso houvesse algum problema. Então, se resignou a apenas observar a cena e fazer comentários mentais de que aquilo não era nada interessante e até o irritava, não sabia ao certo porque, ele acreditava ser o sorrisinho presunçoso da cara dela ou as pernas enormes e bem torneadas que ela exibia sem pudor em um shortinho preto, o que no fundo sabia que não fazia sentido, pois era dessas que ele mais gostava.

O tempo se passava, conversa ia e conversa vinha, nada de estranho ocorria, mas Dean avisara ao anjo: "Em algum momento, finja ser humano, vá ao banheiro e se, nesse tempo, ela colocar algo na sua bebida, eu vou entrar"; o anjo tinha concordado, mas preferira que o amigo não fosse tão abrupto, mas o moreno sabia que não dava pra discutir certas coisas com Dean; quando Dean decidia algo, ia até o fim e não tinha mais conversa; e de alguma forma isso o tornava charmoso, esse foi um pensamento estranho que o atingiu enquanto tentava ter uma conversa com a linda garota com quem estava, mas tentou esquecer, enquanto discutia sobre comidas.

Dean estava encostado contra o volante, com o cotovelo apoiando o queixo quando seu celular tocou, fazendo-o cair em cima da buzina: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIP.

Cas paralisou, não sabia como reagir, a loura virou os olhos pro lado e um sorrisinho se formou no canto de sua boca, mas, ao olhar o anjo, apenas disse, colocando um garfo com macarronada na boca:

- Mania besta essa de chamar a atenção a qualquer custo. – disse contendo um riso debochado que o moreno não percebeu, pois estava nervoso demais ouvindo o seu próprio coração.

Dean pegou o celular, se abaixando atrás do volante, com o coração a mil por hora e viu a chamada perdida de seu irmão; então, resolveu-se por ligar para ele:

- O que a senhorita deseja? – disse sem o tom normal de deboche, mas com uma voz meio tremida e insistentemente séria.

- Tudo bem ai? – perguntou o irmão, sempre preocupado.

- Tudo ótimo. O que você quer?

- Você precisava mesmo ir no encontro do Cas? Ele não é uma criança...

- Ele é uma criança, e você sabe muito bem...

- Sei, mas ele tem como se proteger.

- De mulheres? Eu acho que não.

- Qual é, Dean.

- Só isso? Então, tchau. – e desligou sem esperar a resposta do irmão. Quase ao mesmo tempo, ao ver Cas sair de cena, Dean percebeu a mulher colocando um líquido em sua bebida.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia. – e batendo os punhos no volante do carro, abriu-o e saiu dele. Em pouco tempo já estava na porta do restaurante, aquela mulher iria se arrepender de se meter com o seu anjo.


	4. Eu percebi o amor

Dean estava entrando no restaurante e quando viu Castiel, piscou para ele e pisando forte, se direcionou para a mesa dos dois, enquanto Castiel sentava, o fitando com atenção e com um pouco de medo do que viria a seguir, perguntou:

- Dean?!...O que você...

- Ela... – apontou para a moça, satisfeito, afoito com as novidades que tinha para dizer - Eu sabia, eu sabia. Ela colocou algo na sua bebida.

A mulher conteu um sorriso e fez uma careta de indignação para Dean:

- Como? Era só um pouquinho de licor.

- É. Só um pouco de licor.

Dean continuo a gesticular, sem conseguir dizer tudo o que queria em apenas um espaço de tempo – sendo muito o que ele queria dizer, incluindo xingamentos direcionados até para Castiel, enfurecido, pensou: Como Cas poderia confiar nela e não nos instintos dele?

Não, não ficaria assim, ele iria provar que estava certo, que ela realmente era uma impostora e virou o copo do amigo.

Cas exclamou, boquiaberto, sem entender a reação do outro, o fitando intensamente sem saber o que falar ou à que olhar. A loura, bem, essa conteve uma surpresa divertida e não disse nada, mantendo a mascara de moça inocente, fitando Dean disfarçadamente, curiosa para saber a reação dele.

Dean apenas piscou, sentindo o gosto do líquido e passando a língua no sal da boca. Não podia ser... Será que era verdade? Parecia realmente álcool, devia ser álcool, ele conhecia, mas não podia; ela não devia ser fácil, ela devia...

- Dean? – Castiel perguntou, abaixando e virando a cabeça pro lado, enquanto o loiro piscava freneticamente e balançava a cabeça para os lados.

- Oi? Cas? – deu uma risada meio longa, meio estranha e pediu a Castiel que o levasse para fora, pois queria lhe dizer algo.

- Mas Dean...- sua consciência apertou; ele não iria esquecer uma das melhores lições que teve na terra, com aquele homem que tanto admirada, não, ele ia ajudá-lo, fosse o que fosse. – Já volto...- e sem saber o nome da garota, apoiou um Dean meio drogado, meio feliz para o estacionamento.

No estacionamento, Dean encostou o corpo sobre a lataria de seu carro e meio tremendo, meio risonho, virou-se de costas para ele, e sorriu. De olhos fechados para Castiel, disse cada palavra como se fosse uma oração que devesse ser decorada, com cada vogal dita muitas vezes:

- Castiel...Castiel...- ele riu, achando engraçado o nome do amigo. – Você precisa me levar para a casa da Lisa, é, você precisa. – ele gargalhou alto, passando as mãos pelo corpo. – Quer dizer, eu preciso. Eu preciso que você me leve lá. – e abriu os olhos, sorrindo, mas agora mirando os olhos azuis e intensos do anjo.

- Você pirou? – perguntou Cas, tentando se aproximar de um Dean brincalhão e fugidio, ao mesmo tempo mais irritante que poderia ser em um momento normal.

- Não. Eu...-disse com um olhar sonhador, mirando as estrelas. – Eu percebi o amor. – disse rindo, abobado.

O anjo ficou aturdido, como aquilo tudo poderia ter acontecido? E o que era aquilo tudo? Na verdade, era só olhar para dentro do restaurante, e foi só ele se virar para a vitrine do restaurante para perceber. Seus olhos encontraram com os da loura, e a loura sorriu; agora um sorriso abertamente debochado e feito para ser visto e admirado, não com vontade, mas como se fosse dada a obrigação de vê-lo, e deu um aceno, como se dissesse "tchau" e parou o tempo, sumindo logo em seguida:

- Láquesis!

Dean realmente não tinha controle sobre ele, Castiel teria que ajudá-lo a noite toda, se preciso, o que parecia que ia acontecer. Talvez encontrasse Sam pra ajudar, mas se sentia no dever de estar ali, ao seu lado, zelando por algo que ele deixou acontecer:

- Dean...Eu vou te levar...

- Não, Cas. Você não consegue mentir. Me leve lá, eu preciso. Caso de vida ou morte, você saberia se fosse humano. - e riu, sem perceber que aquilo poderia e chateou o anjo.

- Ok, vai por mal mesmo. - concluiu o anjo, com uma expressão de poucos amigos, se abraçando a Dean e se transportando ao motel em que o amigo estava com o irmão.

Dean, meio sonolento, meio confuso, fitou prolongadamente os olhos azuis do amigo, que mesmo desconfortável, o encarou de volta. Dean piscava os olhos, mas não tirava os olhos daqueles olhos tão diferentes dos quais já tinha visto alguma vez, Castiel era o único ser que tinha olhos como aqueles:

- Dean?

- Hm...? - gruniu Dean, baixinho, estava distraído em sua admiração repentina dos olhos do amigo, de seu anjo da guarda, reparando finalmente a imensidão que deles emergia.

- DEAN! - e chacoalhou o outro, que apenas piscou mais vagarosamente os olhos e soltou os braços que estavam segurando os do outro, que estavam sobre sua cintura. - Dean! Você está bem?

- Eu...eu estou muito bem, Cas. - sorriu, segurando os ombros do moreno. - Estou muito bem. E você, beleza, Cas? - disse, sorrindo, sem fazer noção do que estava falando.

- Eu...Dean...eu...- e reparou nos braços que mantia ao redor da cintura de Dean. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca tinha visto amigos abraçados daquele jeito, o louro deveria não gostar daquela atitude, mas era confortável, Dean era quente, seu calor o arrepiava e isso era uma sensação estranha, apesar de ser satisfatória; então, preferiu tira-los de lá, antes que Dean reparasse.

- Desculpa...- e baixou a cabeça, perdendo o olhar pela sala.

- Às vezes...- disse Dean, lentamente, caindo na cama e voltando a rir. - Eu não sei se fico com pena da sua inocência ou se acho ela linda. - disse rindo, mas mesmo assim, algo o compeliu a não continuar.

Cas se virou para porta, aquilo o deixara constrangido, nunca ninguém falara dele com adjetivos de beleza, ainda mais moral:

- Eu vou encontrar Sam.

- Não, ele é muito... - mas o anjo já tinha ido. - Chato!...aff...- e deixou-se cair com as costas na cama, rindo sem saber do quê, mas com aquele mesmo pensamento "acho ela linda".


	5. Efeito Castiel

**Efeito Castiel**

Sam estava limpando suas armas, com o capô aberto quando o anjo apareceu:

- Cas! O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou o maior, ligeiramente assustado, guardando as armas no porta mala e fechando-o logo em seguida.

- Seu trabalho já terminou, Sam? – falou, sério, o anjo.

- Sim...

- Então, vamos...

- Não, Cas, eu ...

Ele nem começou a falar, já estavam na porta do motel em que os irmãos estavam hospedados. Para seu espanto, o Impala estava estacionado logo a frente do estabelecimento e as chaves, ao apalpar o bolso, estavam, percebeu, no seu bolso.

Virando os olhos e o corpo para trás, encontrou um anjo ansioso e sério, empurrando-o em direção a porta:

- Eu fiz...- mas não completou, não tinha coragem de dizer que tinha entregado o seu protegido de bandeja para uma moira louca, e entraram.

Lá, Sam encontrou um Dean desacordado, babando com o rosto de lado sobre o travesseiro e as pernas abertas; totalmente espalhado pela cama, dormindo, aparentemente um sono tranqüilo e bem desejado:

- O que houve, Cas? – disse, apontando o irmão, um pouco tenso, voltando a olhar o menor.

- É...- hesitou o anjo, estava com vergonha do erro que tinha cometido. – Eu fiz isso.

Sam enrugou o cenho, não entendendo o que aquilo significava, o anjo não faria mal a Dean, nem se tivesse que fazer, já que ele parecia realmente gostar de Dean e admirá-lo sem ter como esconder, sendo uma pessoa, ou melhor, sendo um ser tão transparente:

- Me explique melhor. – disse calmamente, tentando encontrar a outra cama no escuro e sentando-se nela.

- Eu...- hesitou novamente, porém se decidiu firmemente a responder tudo certinho. – Eu me encontrei com uma moira e ela só queria me enfeitiçar, ou melhor, vingança...desse modo, claro.

Ele falou rapidamente, com receio de não conseguir dizer tudo:

- Uma moira, Cas? – indagou Sam, se inclinando para o anjo.

- Sim. A irmã daquela que vocês conheceram.

Um silêncio se instaurou, Cas estava infeliz, não conseguira agir de modo humano sem cometer erros gravíssimos, e não sabia ao certo qual era a poção que a moira tinha usado:

- Bom, Dean está vivo, né? – Sam olhou de soslaixo para o irmão, com um olhar baixo e preocupado.

- Sim, sim. – respondeu-lhe. – Mas eu não sei que poção que ela usou.

- Dá para descobrir?

- Até dá...- e o anjo deu a volta para o outro lado da cama de Dean e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Mas ele precisa dormir, depois eu posso questioná-lo e vê qual era...

- E amanhã ele estará bem?

- Provavelmente. – disse, mordendo os lábios e os mantendo mordidos por uns segundos, se esquecendo do que pensara antes e pegando na mão do louro, acarinhando-a, com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Dean parecia dormir relaxadamente, mas não iria passar a noite inteira desse jeito.

O loiro ainda estava sob o efeito da poção que a moira lhe dera, o que ele não tinha noção do que era; até mesmo Castiel não tinha certeza do que lhe fora dado, e, enquanto o efeito da poção ainda surtisse efeito, ele teria que conviver com aquelas novas...alucinações.

Dean caminhava até Lisa, ela sorria para ele e ele não entendia exatamente o que sentia, ele gostava do sorriso dela e dela, mas algo havia mudado. A vontade de estar com ela era bem menor, bem menos efetiva, para o seu humor e seu ânimo.

Eles se abraçaram, ela encostou o rosto no dele e beijo sua bochecha demoradamente. Ele sorriu, gostou de receber um carinho mais íntimo depois de tanto tempo, mas não sentiu o peito queimar.

A paixão tinha se ido, e ele entendia mais ou menos que isso é o que deveria ter acontecido. Mas, estranho, Castiel também havia aparecido.

Ele olhou para ele, Dean interrogou-o com os olhos e com a expressão do rosto, mas ele apenas continuou sua caminhada até ele.

Castiel sorriu fraco, ele nunca sorria, então aquilo parecia ser algo positivo. Dean tentou se aproximar e Castiel se pôs ao lado de Lisa. Dean franziu o cenho: "O que era isso agora?".

Castiel abriu a mão na altura dos quadris dela e ela a segurou com sua mão.

Dean deu um passo para trás: "Como...como? Castiel e Lisa..?" Ele se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, ela soltou-lhe a mão e pôs se a caminhar na direção contrária:

- Cas, você está no meu sonho?

Castiel não respondeu, ele apenas ignorou a pergunta, como se realmente ele não tivesse ali, não ele próprio:

- Dean, você precisa parar de fugir dos seus sentimentos. – o loiro inclinou o rosto, aquilo era típico do Sam, talvez por isso tivesse a sua voz.

Dean esperou, olhando-o, com os punhos ligeiramente fechados, sentindo-se nervoso por não entender o que se passava:

- Dean...Você precisa aceita-los. – o rosto de Castiel parecia uma incógnita, ele nem ao menos estava sério.

- Eu, eu...- o loiro foi interrompido com um beijo sobre seus lábios, Castiel estava segurando seu pescoço e seu lábios se enchiam de cor com aquela pressão repentina e delicada ofertada pelos lábios rosados do moreno.

Dean olhou para si, de fora do sonho, com estranhamento, mas não teve nenhuma reação maior que um franzir de cenho, ou era o que ele imaginava que estava fazendo. Chegou a se perguntar "Por que que isso está sendo tão fácil de lidar?". Castiel sorriu fraco novamente, Dean sentiu o coração acelerar, ele nunca quis nada com o anjo, por que quereria agora? Ele nunca gostou de homens, ele não gostaria agora. Gostaria? Não, aquilo deveria ser uma poção da loucura, só podia ser, não havia nenhuma outra explicação mais plausível, ou talvez, mas tragável.

Contudo, logo depois, Dean puxou o anjo pra si e o beijou novamente, agora com vontade e desejo, mas ainda sim, segurando o moreno com força comedida. A partir daí, Dean começou a ter dificuldades de aceitar aquela resposta passiva de seu eu observador. Ele não podia... nenhuma das partes que ele era podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, era estranho demais. Mesmo assim, seu coração ainda batia forte e extasiado, ele não queria sentir aquilo, mas a verdade é que, pelo menos no sonho, ele não tinha como se sentir mal com aquilo, parecia que realmente deseja-o e isso não seria corrigido por uma mente formada por conceitos mais do que primitivos, culturais e talhados...

O sonho se esvaneceu e um outro começou, e esse outro terminou e mais um outro começou, mas sempre com a mesma pessoa lhe fazendo perder o fôlego: Castiel.


	6. Quem está brincando comigo?

Dean sentou-se na cama muito cansado. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo formigava, mas pelo menos ele já tinha dormido algum tempo. Coçou os olhos e tentou ver algo através dos olhos entreabertos, irritados pela luz do sol, e viu Cas.

O anjo estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, sentando perto da cama do loiro, mas estava de costas pra ele ou quase isso; o anjo estava de lado, na cadeira que estava de frente pra Dean, parecia pensativo e Dean, se relembrando dos sonhos que teve a noite toda, perguntou, meio tenso, segurando os lençóis de forma instintiva, à ele:

- Cas, você esteve nos meus sonhos?

O anjo se virou devagar, olhou-o com firmeza e perguntou serenamente:

- O quê? Não, você não precisa de mais problemas. Deixei você dormir, e sonhar com o que achasse melhor.

Dean não aceitou a resposta, sabia que o anjo não era de mentir e que nunca tinha mentido com tanta firmeza e sem rodeios ou hesitações, mas para ele, não podia haver mais outra justificativa, ou aquilo não era um álcool extremamente forte e, sim, alguma coisa alucinante que deixava as pessoas sonhar e pensar coisas estranhas, bem estranhas...ou, não, só era um sonho bobo sem significado - ele desejava:

- Mas eu sonhei com você...- disse a contra gosto, fugindo dos olhos azuis, tentando olhar para nada em especifico, tentando disfarçar o coração remexido. – Diversas vezes. – não conseguiu conter o rubor, e ficou muito vermelho e com as bochechas aquecidas.

- Oh...- exclamou o anjo, não sabia o que responder para isso. Sonhos poderiam ser duas coisas segundo seu conhecimento: presságios...ou sentimentos e desejos íntimos recalcados. – O que você sonhou? – questionou a Dean, sério, se levantando e sentando ao lado de Dean que recuou um pouco as pernas mais por medo do que por gentileza.

- Eu...Eu sonhei que...eu sonhei que nós estávamos no sonho. – disse, sorrindo um sorriso amarelo, tremendo ligeiramente a coxa involuntariamente por causa de um grau de ansiedade.

- Isso eu sei. Mas o que eu quero saber...? – falou Cas, se aproximando ainda mais, tentando analisar os olhos do amigo que recuou, sentindo-se arrepiado à aproximação do anjo.

Pouco antes de Castiel terminar sua pergunta, Sam entrou sem bater na porta, Dean pulou na cama e tentou se levantar, mas o lençol preso embaixo do corpo do anjo o fez cair de costas no colo do anjo. Por um instante, nesse momento incrivelmente inesperado e estranho, Dean não soube como não pode olhar pro outro lado e encarou o anjo, e o anjo o encarou também. Aquele momento foi esquisito para os dois, mesmo assim eles não se mexeram, continuaram a se fitar intensamente como se faíscas claras saíssem de seus olhos, foi ai que Sam disse, meio sério, e ao ver a situação em que os outros dois estavam, disse, achando graça:

- Vão ficar ai o resto da vida, agora?

- Não. – respondeu os dois em unissosso. Dean saiu desastrosamente do colo do anjo, caindo por duas vezes no vão das pernas dele, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos e o anjo ficar ruborizado, virando seu rosto para qualquer lugar que não fosse o meio de suas pernas e o sorriso maldoso de Sam.

- Então, você está bem, Dean?

– Nossa, to perfeito. – disse, fazendo sinais de positivo com as mãos, e passando as mãos no bolso, olhou o irmão, pensando em algo. – To com fome, você trouxe algo?

Sam sorriu sutilmente pelo canto da boca e assentiu para que fossem ir comer em alguma lanchonete que havia encontrado lá perto.

Dean olhava Cas pelo canto do olho enquanto comiam numa lanchonete ali perto.

- Então, Cas, você acha que pode dizer o que houve com Dean?

Cas que havia permanecido olhando para frente, sem foco, virou seu rosto devagar para Sam:

- Eu...Eu não tenho certeza. – disse devagar, dando uma olhada rápida para a expressão tensa de Dean. – Mas acho que foi uma poção...da verdade carregada...quer dizer, ela te faz pensar em coisas que você expulsou para algum limbo da sua mente...Em coisas que você não quer pensar.

- Sério, Cas? Como você descobriu?

- Bom...ela geralmente começa fazendo você agir como...um apaixonado sem limites para conseguir o que quer ou saber se as coisas que ele faz é possível.

Dean ouviu tudo calado, remexendo as mãos embaixo da mesa depois de terminar seu hambúrguer:

- Tem quase certeza disso, Cas? – a voz do loiro saiu mais falha do que gostaria, preferia que a solução que o amigo lhe desse fosse algo mais tragável, mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto que um chá de psicólogo.

- Bem, é o que mais se assemelha. – murmurou. – Mas eu posso testar mais profundamente. – disse, levantando o braço na direção da barriga de Dean.

- Não, não. Se é o que mais se assemelha, eu acho que já ta bom, não é? Pelo menos eu me sinto ótimo agora. – sorriu amarelo, com os olhos denunciando seu desconforto.

- Tem certeza, Dean? – Sam perguntou, achando graça, em meio a sua preocupação, do comportamento esquisito do irmão.

- Claro. – e forçou um pouco menos o sorriso para não se trair.


	7. Pensamentos sobre você

Eles voltaram às caçadas rotineiras enquanto o apocalipse não dava notícias.

Dean esquecia-se dos sonhos com o anjo e das palavras do mesmo e se sentia grato de ter os trabalhos para fazer e de como isso o ajudava a esquecer daquilo tudo.

Passava a maior parte do tempo pensando na vida dos outros e o que elas faziam dela, então acabava se esquecendo de pensar na sua própria, vivendo um pouco a vida dos outros por tabela; já que acabava sobrando para eles, os caçadores, a correção dos erros dos humanos que mexiam com magia negra e das criaturas que não conseguiam viver sem fazer algum tipo de carnificina.

Dean vivia isso, a vida dessas pessoas, e se distraia ao imaginar o que faria se estivesse no lugar delas. Brincava de Deus e brincava de ser outras pessoas, de ter outras vidas, fazia-o se entreter e passar o tempo com mais facilidade. As caçadas e suas histórias tomavam a maior parte do seu tempo e de seus pensamentos, o que servia muito bem para aquilo que era necessário: deixar sempre a cabeça cheia para não ter espaço para a oficina do diabo e sentimentos autodepreciativos que o atacavam de vez em vez, por todos os problemas em que tinha passado.

.

.

.

Castiel não podia mais procurar por Rafael, mas ele ainda permanecia com a ideia de encontrar Deus (pelo menos essa era a sua única ideia para por fim ao apocalipse).

Tudo no céu parecia uma loucura com todas aquelas mortes, o treinamento de Miguel e seus comandados, Gabriel neutro na guerra, também estava inalcançável, e Lucifer não era uma opção.

Todos estavam fora de seu radar, o que restava era lutar ao lado dos Winchesters e defender os seus o quanto fosse possível.

E ainda tinha a coisa "humana". Castiel era um nato aprendiz e sentia muita curiosidade quanto às coisas humanas e queria, para alguma eventualidade, se misturar a eles ou pelo menos aprender a lidar com eles.

Mas tinha dificuldades, muitas dificuldades; ele não era como Balthazar, ele não conseguia interpretar o que as pessoas o diziam com todos os possíveis sentidos a mais que os humanos infiltraram em suas línguas.

A língua humana era uma coisa estranha, todas se chocavam muito e ele achava isso interessante, apesar de achar que não poderia compreender muito bem disso e acabava deixando essa parte de lado, tentando ir pelo caminho mais simples: pelo o que elas significavam para ele.

"Eu percebi o amor", pensou nisso várias vezes. Será que Dean percebera o amor de homem e mulher? Será que ele passou do estágio de apenas se apaixonar e fazer sexo, e começou a realmente amar alguém intensamente, a ponto de viver com isso durante muito tempo?

Castiel sentia ciúmes, mas não sabia, só sabia que não queria que isso fosse verdade. Dean viveria muito infeliz sem ela, se fosse o caso, e se fosse viver com ela, alguma criatura viria matá-la, com certeza. Seria muito mais fácil se ele amasse um anjo, muito mais fácil, estes não morrem com facilidade.

.

.

.

_Flash back_

Dean suspirou, fechando o capô do carro e olhando para Sam, enquanto abria a porta:

- Precisamos de força total aqui, Sammy. Precisamos nos proteger e atacar com toda a força.

- Sim, Dean. E eu acho que...

- Não, Sammy, você não vai mais beber daquele troço.

- Mas Dean, isso pode nos ajudar, pode fazer...

- Pode te...- ele parou, respirando fundo.

- Me tornar mal, Dean? Te fazer me matar?

- Sammy...

Sam entrou no carro e bateu a porta, fechando a expressão do rosto.

Dean entrou pela outra porta, meneando a cabeça, não entendendo por que é que seu irmão não entendia o seu lado, ou pelo menos não queria entender e dizer que entendia seu irmão.

O loiro virou o rosto para o irmão, que mantinha o rosto virado para a janela, e bufou, virando a chave no painel, dando partida no carro e voltando seus olhos para a estrada.

_Flash back finish_

Ele sabia que não adiantava falar com seu irmão quando o mais novo colocava algo em mente e se sentia certo do que pensava; ele não tirava aquilo da cabeça nem se o ameaçassem. E Sam não entendia mesmo, não entendia que não valia a pena dar sua vida por uma super droga. Sim, ele tinha a consciência de que ela poderia ajudá-los a derrotar Lucifer e seus seguidores, mas era apenas uma das possibilidades; Dean não ia deixar o irmão se sacrificar em vão.

Mas toda a descrença que o mais novo teve em Dean, abandonando-o e seguindo com Ruby, a demônio que o levou a abrir o portal de Lucifer fora demais. Ainda doía dentro de seu peito; ele se sentia solitário, abandonado pelo seu próprio irmão e passava a crer que o fim seria positivo de alguma forma: o sacrifício seria bonito, pelo menos.

Os pensamentos dolorosos já o exasperavam, então tentou pensar em outra coisa. Dean se lembrou de várias coisas, mas não conseguiu mudar de assunto quando lembrou de Cas.

Cas era um pensamento delicado para ele; Cas estava em seus sonhos frequentemente agora e isso era um grande incomodo. Ele não queria pensar tanto nele, mas traze-lo para seus sonhos já era demais. De seus sonhos ele não tinha controle, seu inconsciente é que comandava nessas situações e ele estava sendo incrivelmente irritante com ele. Por que é que ele sonhava tanto com Cas? Queria alguma coisa do amigo? Não...Será? Será que ele desejava o anjo como um homem deseja outro homem? Não, não, não; esse pensamento não lhe era nada fácil. Ele preferia esquecer, fingir que nada aconteceu, abandonar a teoria inicial em vez de aprofunda-la a ponto de fazê-la criar asas e virar uma certeza absoluta incontestável e insuportável para sua necessidade de ser simples e não complicar mais sua vida com sentimentos absurdos, mas quando é que aqueles sonhos iriam terminar? Por que é que eles não poderiam simplesmente sumir?

Dean nunca sentira nada por homens, talvez olhara para algum traseiro especialmente bonito masculino, mas isso não significava nada, mulheres também tinham bunda e bundas bonitas e cheias, que ele gostava muito e era uma das particulares que ele mais gostava nas mulheres. Mas Cas...Cas era belo como um anjo deveria ser. Branquinho, grandes olhos azuis intensos, boca rosada, corpo não muito largo, estatura perfeita. Não, esses pensamentos para Dean eram demais, ele não era gay, ele não tinha nada contra gays, mas ele não era um ou será que seria a coisa anjo que o atraía? E o atraía? Desde quando?

- Dean, você está me ouvindo?

- O que tem o Cas?

- Hã? Cas? – o mais novo não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho sarcástico.

O loiro olhou para o irmão e virou o rosto para virar os olhos, suspirando, ele estava começando a ficar óbvio para os outros e isso era pior ainda do que quando ele se tornava para si mesmo:

- Nada, só estava...Enfim, o que foi?

- Aconteceu um problema em Iowa e-

- Olá, Wincherters.

O som das asas ruflando no quarto fez o coração de Dean saltar e os dois irmãos viraram seus rostos para trás quando alguém apareceu atrás deles, dando boas vindas:

- Preciso que Dean venha comigo.

- O que você quer, Zacarias? – perguntou Sam, aturdido.

Aquele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo e foi-se com Dean para algum lugar que este não conhecia.

O loiro acordara em um ambiente estranho, escuro e ligeiramente familiar. Ao olhar para as paredes e agarrar um jornal que havia no chão, ele concluiu:

Ele havia acordado no futuro.

Acordara no futuro apocalíptico em que si mesmo, em outro corpo, lutava contra o próprio irmão, Sam que havia dito sim a Lucifer.

O outro eu de Dean era mais amargurado do que poderia imaginar que pudesse ficar. Seu jeito de falar e de andar era duro, seco, sem humor que o fizesse animar seu esqueleto em vida, que o fizesse agir como se se importasse, pelo menos demonstrar que ele não era tão gelado e distante quanto parecia, o bastante para não sofrer com nenhuma perda menor que a morte.

Ele comandava o seu exercito com firmeza e seriedade e Cas o ouvia atentamente, mas com uma leveza impessoal e artificial:

- Então você veio do futuro?

O loiro de 2009 acenou que sim, introspectivo, pensando naquilo que as pessoas que ele amava e até ele mesmo se transformara:

- Sinto falta do seu humor.

Ele disse sem rodeios, sem medo, distraidamente e suspirou pesadamente ao final, demonstrando toda a sua sinceridade e cansaço.

O loiro não queria que as coisas ficassem assim, era tudo tão áspero ali.

E já que aquilo ainda não estava realizado, ele com certeza lutaria, depois dessa experiência, com mais força, vontade e intensidade de por um fim nessa bagunça que Lucifer acabara ocasionando na vida de todos:

- Eu fico feliz...que goste do meu humor. – Dean riu, envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para baixo; nunca dissera nada assim para o anjo, essa era a primeira vez que dizia e nem era exatamente para a pessoa que deixara para trás por alguns minutos.

- Dean, não deixe nós virarmos o que viramos, por favor, tá? – o anjo sorriu doce e tristemente ao apertar o ombro do amigo, e saiu em direção ao Winchester mais velho, seguindo seus passos.

O mais velho dos Winchester olhou para o Dean do passado com um olhar penetrantemente, como se pedisse algo, algo que nunca seria pronunciado pelo loiro.

Dean segui-os logo atrás, vendo o olhar que Dean mantinha em Castiel e o olhar que Castiel mantinha em Dean quando um ou o outro não via. Aquele carinho nos olhos, aquele amor, ninguém podia ignorar, nem mesmo o loiro, que percebeu e começou a admitir, mesmo que devagar, mas sem poder negar o fato, que havia algo de muito profundo em seu coração destinado para o moreno; mas que isso poderia ser uma coisa muito difícil de se lidar. Como lidar com um amor por um anjo? Um amor não correspondido? Como um desconforto eterno do lado do ser amado, pois esse não é amante?

Será que Castiel sentia algo pelo loiro?


End file.
